Typically, footwear is an everyday garment worn on the feet for fashion, protection against the environment, and adornment. There are myriad shapes, sizes, and types of footwear, depending on the type and requirements of a user. Typical types of footwear include, sandals, flip flops, tennis shoes, dress shoes, boots, high heels, ballet shoes, penny loafers, and snow shoes.
It is known that footwear is intended to protect and comfort the human foot while doing various activities. Footwear is also used as an item of decoration. Generally, fashion has often dictated many design elements of the footwear, such as whether the footwear has very high heels or flat ones. Contemporary footwear varies widely in style, complexity and cost. Basic sandals may consist of only a thin sole and simple strap. High fashion footwear may be made of very expensive materials in complex construction and sell for thousands of dollars a pair. Other footwear are for very specific purposes, such as boots designed specifically for mountaineering or skiing.
Often, footwear consists of a base for supporting the foot and uppers for securing the foot to the base. Many styles of footwear, constructed of various components, have long existed. The uppers play a large role as to the appearance and function of the shoe. The uppers may be of a variety of colors and materials, such as fabric, leather or a synthetic material. Certain shoes have been manufactured with removable uppers for varying the appearance of the shoe.
In many instances, a bikini is used during swimming, sunbathing, bathing, or lounging. The bikini typically consists of a woman's two-piece swimsuit that comprises panties-style bottoms that cover at least a female's crotch and a bra-style top that covers at least her breasts, but which leaves her midriff exposed, and usually the navel and waist. The bikini can have a wide variety of shapes, accessories, colors, and textures. Aesthetics play a large part in the adornment of bikinis.
Other proposals have involved for interchanging parts of the footwear. The problem with these devices is that they do not allow for customizable uppers, lowers, and decorative ornaments to be connected to the footwear. The present invention provides this capacity through customizable and personalized footwear having swimsuit uppers.
Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for decorative footwear having some interchangeable parts meets some of the needs of the market, a customizable footwear having traditional functionality that utilizes uppers that substantially resemble and function as a lower bikini groin section and an upper bikini bra section, with each bikini section attachable to the footwear with various decorative fasteners that enable customization and personalization of the footwear, while also forming a bikini-style appearance to the footwear.